An anti-break-through safety barrier is known, which comprises a protecting wall hinged to a fixed part, and movable between a horizontal position aligned with the road surface, and a vertical position orthogonal to the first position.
This known barrier has the disadvantage that it does not guarantee adequate protection, since the movable protecting wall can easily be knocked down, especially by using a vehicle. Moreover, the protecting wall is relatively low and easy to climb over.
EP-B-1327740 discloses a stepped door, in particular a fire-protection door, comprising several door sections, movable between an inactive position, in which they are lifted in an upper edge of the passage, and a closed position, in which they are lowered to protect an area in case of fire. This known stepped door has the drawback to need a dedicated bearing structure, like a wall, an arch, or a pillar, to bear the heavy door sections, so rendering the entire device very cumbersome and expensive.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,046 describes a collapsible guard fence, which is movable between an inactive position, beneath the surface of the ground, and an elevated position for protecting selected areas against trespass. However, this known fence is so light and weak that is not able to resist against possible knocks caused by moving vehicles.
One purpose of the present invention is to achieve an anti-break-through safety barrier guaranteed to be substantially impassable, and which will resist against possible knocks caused by moving vehicles, so to define a compact, stiff, and armor-plated protecting structure.
A further purpose of the present invention is to achieve an anti-break-through safety barrier which can have a variable height with substantial continuity and which in its maximum extension will considerably reduce the risk of anyone climbing over.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.